A Dish that speaks to you
by heartfeelias
Summary: A recipe to reach his heart. A dish to imprint on her soul. SouMegu attempt.
1. His and Her Thoughts

Part 1: Her decision

Megumi was uncertain, completely and utterly bewildered and giddy with anticipation. She nodded at her dish and decided that was just a part of what she felt. These many emotions were good and her cooking would be brightened if the best feeling of all could be sealed in it. Or at least that's what she learned but she couldn't stop thinking about him…

_'__I want a Shokugeki with you,'_ he had said with a straight face and a stare that felt could set her very core on fire.

Megumi shook her head feeling the odd heated sensation rise from the tip of her toes till the end of her ears. She strode from one side of the kitchen and made up her mind on many things including the fact that anything the Yukihara chef did made her feel worth something. Nonetheless, the first point that came to mind was that she had accepted because of her pride as a cook, that and the fact she couldn't really refuse him. What she felt was clearly a form of love and now she was certain Souma had become very dear to her and that pushed her to make her request a private talk with the boy. Megumi Tadokoro had never felt so happy at the prospect of cooking for someone since she had delivered her first dish to her mother. The women had patted her head and expressed pride at what she had accomplished. Golden eyes sprung shut as she covered her face, which surely had turned a cherry red with these embarassing thoughts, however she still wondered and rather hoped, Yukihara Souma would speak similar words for the dish she prepared. And maybe who knows, he would even say something fulfilling for the person whose hands had built the delicacy.

"But...This ain't enough," she cried remembering what she had come up with, grabbing her head and letting her emotions get the best of her, "I have to make this dish speak more clearly to 'im!"

The theme was a dish made with some kind of meat. Really and truly this vague indication allowed them both to be creative, something Megumi considered Souma to be a genius at in his own way. The fact this all came from his past failures made her admire the red head even more. She wanted to push herself that much as a cook too.

From what she heard from the other polar star dorm students, Souma had not come out of the kitchen he was borrowing ever since he challenged her. She wanted to repay him for taking her so seriously, even though she was not much of a person, and all by doing even more than he ever could. Suddenly, an idea sprung to mind and she smiled running to the closet that held her secret ingredient. If she put a part of her in this dish, would he notice?

"T-This is so exciting Souma!" she giggled hugging the jar close to her chest.

Part 2: His Reasons

"In her dishes, there is that warmth that's so soothing…is it the presence of a person she is cooking for?" Souma mumbled to himself a hand on his chin as he recited all that came to mind about the Megumi cooking style. He sat on cross legged on a stool and glanced at the dozens of trials he had made for their show down the next day.

_'__Tsk'_ he clicked his tongue at his own curiosity of who this mysterious person might be. He wanted to learn this technique too, in order to reach the hearts of the people he was cooking for. Megumi did it all without a thought. He wondered how this tiny girl, who seemed to think nothing of her own self, could not see how much feelings were transmitted through her dishes. At the back of his mind something else nagged at him itching at his nape but he couldn't really name it. Except it was obvious that whatever it was, the word annoying came to mind immediately.

"She wouldn't lose to this dish," he sighed as his thoughts kept on filling with nothing but their previous experiences, "When Megumi sets her mind to it, she's really something else, and she seemed pretty intense when we decided the conditions too,'

He couldn't lose though, even if the request he had made up for his side was on a whim. Clearly his intentions were to understand Megumi's style in the kitchen through a competition and learn from it, yet he wanted the prize just as much the more the idea came to mind that if he won it would be granted. Perhaps it was because his fish dish had lost in the finals with Hayama and the bandana boy, Ryou.

"I wonder why I asked her to show me her home town's specialties next time she went home though," he jumped off the stool and tried to decipher what had gotten over him, "I could have just asked her to show me her, but it is true experiencing it in the actual place is more carving for a soul of a chef! B-"

Souma continued to question himself for a while concluding it was the best way to learn more about fish dishes since he needed a new and improved version of that failed attempt. This allowed him to go back to thinking of a specialty that could really pack a punch to the souls of the ones who would be eating his creation. Souma Yukihara had to sweep those judges of their feet or else the homely cooking of his opponent would mesmerise them completely.

"I need to make a new dish especially for this event, Yukihara Souma style," he nodded thinking about the best way to impress the braided girl. There certainly had to be a way…


	2. What words cannot say the dishes do

**Final Part: A Clash of Feelings**

"Well, well, it has been a few years since a Shokugeki has ended so interestingly," Nakiri Senzaemon guffawed at the scene that had unfolded. Slamming his foot on the desk and resting his exposed arm on his thigh he grinned at the pair. His disrobed state was the last remaining proof of the tense atmosphere of the contest as well as the fact that both cooks had given their all.

The crowd hushed from its initial excitement, which had them focusing on both contestants skills as the famous transfer student and a runner up of the august election who had captured the hearts of the judges. The screams and cheers quickly died down as the contestants presented their plates and preceded to hand each other a portion much to their own surprise as they mimicked one another. Even the audience had raised a few brows at this action. It was not uncommon for opponents to taste the specialty prepared by their rival but to actually prepare a dish just for the other was unusual.

"Tadokoro's mango chutney was a fresh addition that took the chicken by hand as if it proclaimed its love in its truest form," he explained knowing well the contestant's mind was elsewhere, "That is, the ability to push forward the brilliance of one's love, the chicken's taste was emphasized, and my excitement rivalled the day I first held my grandkids,"

He waited, having already captivated the audience whose focus shifted from the chefs to the dean before adding the next part.

"When I first realized I was in love with my wife I was filled with a fresh sense of understanding and juvenile giddiness, that was what the apple in Souma's dish made me recall, the discovery of something wonderful truly is thrilling," he chortled acknowledging the fact the neither the young girl nor the lad needed to win this contest anymore, probably, "And since my fellow judges have come to a standstill, my vote goes to both, this is a draw that should be settled between these promising youngsters with a quick talk,"

Meanwhile as this entire scene unfolded, said couple had not moved since the first bite into their dishes. Souma had felt the typical warmth from Megumi's dishes, only tenfold this time and his hand reached for his chest as he felt his heart pulsate wildly.

_BADUMP_

He felt the weight of her emotions compel him and it sent him flushing with all the thoughts beginning to whirl in this state. This dish scrapped away all of his tiredness and spoke to him loudly. An image portrayed itself in his mind and Souma was very sure he could not just see but feel Tadokoro take his hand into hers, which were softer than his but still showed the signs of weariness only someone used to working in a kitchen could have. He was brought back to reality by the sensation of a fluffy, warm texture pressing onto his cheek. Blinking away his surprise he noticed they had been Megumi's lips.

'Ah,' the boy squeaked placing a hand on the nap of his neck feeling rather sheepish and locking eyes with an equally red faced Megumi. The girl was too darn cute, so much so his heart skipped a beat once more.

Megumi was incredulous herself as she patted her back. The sensation of Souma's hand on the small of her back was still vivid. He had appeared with offering her a basket of apples, which was silly enough to be just like him. She had giggled as he moved her closer, pressing a hand on her back and positioned himself next to her. Then he had offered her his arm and the fact that he was offering this dish to her came to hit her like a fresh summer breeze.

"Cook for a person you hold dear…I see…" a small smile spread across the transfer student's softening features.

"Huh?" Megumi grunted in question to the mumbling of her rival and precious one. He had brought her out of her dream like state and confusion repeating the words she had once confided to him.

"I didn't even realize I was cooking for you this whole time," he grinned raising his hand in offering, "I think I get it now, why your cooking is so _special_,"

'Megumi cooks thinking kindly of her clients, and she delivers by thinking hard if her special someone would adore her meal,' he nodded before passing a hand through his hair in an awkward and joyful manner, 'It's me, she brings out this awesome taste thinking of me!"

"I…" Megumi stuttered feeling her eyes all prickly, warning her of her emotional state.

"I like you too," he blurted grinning as she took his hand.

"I like you so much Souma," she replied bursting into tears, "I'm so glad…I'm so glad it reached you,

In one quick motion Souma pulled her into his arms and he squeezed down on her tiny frame as the laughter escaped. He didn't know how to feel with all rollercoaster ride of a showdown they had. He could only laugh and soon his boyish chortles were accompanied by his partner's quiet and girlish giggles.

"Stupid, your dish told me loud and clear," he mumbled into her hair. Her smell invaded his nostrils, a mixture of mango, chicken and a homely scent he couldn't quite place. Souma wanted to drown in its comfort.

The crowd was still watching them all but forgotten however they most certainly could not ignore this confession. It would spread quite quickly thanks to the schools newspaper, the news of the Shokugeki that brought out love between students and many couples would emulate it. The prize was completely disregarded yet the way the polar star dorm students congratulated the two firmly and with much fervor told Megumi and Souma they might have won something better this time.

Then again, it wouldn't be Souma if he didn't nag her to make her dish again so he could figure out a way to improve his style. Megumi sighed but happily complied, for what greater joy is there than for the person you're in love with to admire your cooking and watch them eating with almost childlike enthusiasm.


End file.
